dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Son Goku
Son Goku is het hoofdpersonage van de Dragon Ball-series. Persoonlijkheid Vrolijk, moedig en een beetje naïef voelt de eeuwig gedoemde saiyan zich meer dan thuis op planeet Aarde. Hij traint hard en droomt ervan de beste en sterkste krijger ooit te worden. Er mogelijk maar één ding waar hij meer van geniet en dat is eten. Goku is de leider van de Z-Warriors, een elite-team van strijders voor het recht in het hele universum. Verhaal Voor Dragon Ball Goku werd geboren als Kakarot op planeet Vegeta als zoon van Bardock en Gine. Hij wordt naar de aarde gestuurd waar hij opa Gohan tegenkomt. ''Saiyan''-saga Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan en de andere Z-Fighters vechten tegen Nappa en de saiba-mannen. Na een lang gevecht lijkt Nappa te winnen tot Goku komt en hem makkelijk verslaat. Dan begint een lang gevecht tussen Goku en Vegeta maar Goku kan uiteindelijk winnen, met de hulp van Krillin, Gohan en Yajirobe. ''Namek''-saga Na het gevecht tussen Vegeta en Goku worden Goku, Krillin, Gohan en Yajirobe opgehaald met een vliegtuig door Meester Roshi. Later in het vliegtuig discussiëren Goku en de anderen over hoe ze Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien en Chiaotzu terug kunnen wensen omdat samen met Piccolo ook Kami is gestorven, en met hem de dragonballs. In de strijd tegen de saiyans zei Nappa dat Piccolo van de planeet Namek is. Voordat Piccolo dood ging zei Kami tegen Popo dat er ook dragonballs op Namek zijn. Goku, die nog moet herstellen van zijn gevecht met Vegeta en helemaal in het gips zit, ziet Gohan, Krillin en Bulma naar Namek vertrekken. Als Meester Roshi Goku een Seba-boon komt brengen, haalt Goku een ruimteschip van Bulma's vader en vertrekt ook naar Namek. Onderweg traint hij in het ruimteschip, dat is uitgerust met de technologie om de zwaartekracht te verhogen. Dit maakt de training van Goku extra moeilijk en extra effectief. thumb|left|Goku verslaat [[Recoome]] Gohan, Krillin en Vegeta zitten in de knoei op Namek en worden bijna verslagen door de Ginyu-eenheid, tot Goku arriveert. Goku verslaat hen zonder moeite en met hulp van Vegeta verslaan ze zelfs de leider van de Ginyu-eenheid, Aanvoerder Ginyu. Vegeta leid ze vervolgens naar Frieza's schip en ze rusten daar uit. Goku herstelt in een vreemd apparaat en is immobiel voor een paar dagen. ''Cell''-saga Dr. Gero wilt zich wreken omdat Goku het Red Ribbon-leger heeft vernietigd en laat Android 20 voor hem vechten waarna Goku verliest door een hartaanval. Na de gevechten met de androïden teistert een nieuw gevaar de aarde: Cell. Goku traint met Gohan in de hyperbolische tijdkamer en bereikt daar de niveaus van Verheven Super Saiyan en Ultieme Super Saiyan. Tijdens de Cell-spelen offert Goku zich weer op en deze keer keert hij niet terug tot leven. In het Hiernamaals traint hij verder en bereikt hij de niveaus van Super Saiyan 2 en Super Saiyan 3. ''Buu''-saga' Na zeven jaar keert hij terug op aarde, in eerste instantie voor het 25ste Wereldtoernooi. Een nieuwe vijand duikt echter op: Majin Buu. Ook blijkt Goku een tweede zoon te hebben, die vlak na zijn dood werd geboren: Goten. In het gevecht tegen Majin Buu krijgt Goku zijn leven terug van Ouderste Kai en na onder andere een fusie met Vegeta, verslaat hij de uiteindelijke vorm van Majin Buu met de spiritus-bom. Tien jaar later vertrekt Goku met Uub (Buu's reïncarnatie) om te trainen en weer twee jaar later begint Dragon Ball GT. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In deze serie krijgt Goku de titel van 'Legendarische Saiyan', omdat hij als enige op eigen kracht het niveau van Super Saiyan 4 bereikt (na Gouden Oozaru te worden). Goku verslaat in deze serie machtige vijanden als Baby en Super 17. Aan het einde van Dragon Ball GT geeft Goku zijn leven om de mensen op aarde terug tot leven te wensen. Na honderd jaar rust herrijst hij als 'Bewaker van de dragonballs' en woont hij het gevecht bij tussen zijn nageslacht en dat van Vegeta. Transformaties Valse Super Saiyan Goku wordt dit tegen Heer Slug in de gelijknamige film. '''Valse Super Saiyan is de onvolmaakte Super Saiyan. Deze vorm manifesteert een goude aura rond hem en zijn haren staat omhoog als een echte Super Saiyan. Zijn kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen worden versterkt, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht met 30 keer dan normaal. Super Saiyan thumb|163px|Goku als Super Saiyan Als Krillin vermoord wordt door Frieza wordt Goku zo boos dat hij de vorm van Super Saiyan bereikt. Later in de serie blijkt het dat je Super Saiyan wordt, wanneer je het echt nodig hebt. Dit was één van de grootste redenen waarom Vegeta op dat moment geen Super Saiyan kon worden, omdat hij het wilde maar niet nodig had. Goku's krachtniveau wordt ongelofelijk versterkt. Hij wordt sterker, zijn ki-aanvallen zijn krachtiger en hij is veel sneller dan normaal, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht ongeveer 50 keer. Verheven Super Saiyan Goku bereikt dit niveau in de hyperbolische tijdkamer wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit niveau heeft enorm veel kracht en behoudt ook nog eens redelijk de snelheid, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn krachtniveau 75 keer dan normaal. Maar na de ontdekking van Vol Vermogen Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Verheven Super Saiyan niet meer gebruikt. Ultra Super Saiyan thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 2 Goku bereikt dit niveau in de hyperbolische tijdkamer wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit niveau geeft zelfs nog meer kracht maar door de enorme spiermassa verlies je te veel snelheid en daarbij kost het je ook veel energie om te transformeren. Het vermenigvuldigt zijn kracht level 150 keer hoger dan normaal. Maar na de ontdekking van Vol Vermogen Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Ultra Super Saiyan niet meer gebruikt. Later trainde Toekomstige Trunks dit niveau om het te gebruiken zonder verlies van snelheid. Vol Vermogen-Super Saiyan [[Bestand:GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV01.png|thumb|Goku als een Vol Vermogen-Super Saiyan]] Vol Vermogen-Super Saiyan is de getrainde versie van de ontwikkelde Super Saiyan. Het houdt in dat de saiyan constant Super Saiyan kan zijn, zonder energieverlies en makkelijk hun krachtniveau kan verhogen naar hun maximum. Goku bedacht dat ze dit moesten trainen en had daar de volgende gedachtegang bij: "Als het natuurlijk aanvoelt om een Super Saiyan te zijn, zonder veel energieverlies, kun je nog een keer Super Saiyan worden". Je zou kunnen zeggen dat dit niveau de volledige beheersing over het niveau van Super Saiyan is. Alleen Goku en Gohan kunnen dit. Super Saiyan 2 thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 2 Goku bereikt dit niveau tijdens het trainen in het Hiernamaals. Hij gebruikt het voor het eerst tegen Majin Vegeta. Hij gebruikt deze vorm niet zoveel, omdat hij de volgende keer meteen kon overgaan naar Super Saiyan 3. Een van de belangrijkste kenmerken is dat het haar nog gouder is en puntiger en het opvallendste is dat er bliksem schiet overal rond het lichaam van Goku, het vermenigvuldigt zijn kracht 100 keer hoger dan normaal. Dit niveau kan pas bereikt worden als men zijn Super Saiyan-niveau onder volledige controle hebt. Nog één van de belangrijkste factoren om dit niveau te kunnen bereiken is dat een Super Saiyan hevige emoties moet ondergaan, zoals de pijn van je geliefden te moeten missen en ernstige woede. Super Saiyan 3 thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 3 tegen Majin Buu Goku bereikt dit niveau terwijl hij in het Hiernamaals traint. Hij gebruikt het als eerste in de Majin Buu-saga (hoewel Goku het niveau eerder bereikte in dezelfde saga, maar het niet liet zien tegen Majin Vegeta). Bij dit niveau heeft de saiyan het uiterlijk en de kenmerken van Super Saiyan 2, maar er zijn een paar verschillen: de saiyan verlengt zijn haar tot op de dijen en zijn wenkbrauwen verdwijnen. Het nadeel van deze transformatie is dat het enorm veel energie opeist, het vermenigvuldigt zijn kracht 400 keer tegenover normale standaarden. Hij kan maximaal 30 minuten in deze transformatie blijven. Oozaru thumb|Oozaru bij Pilaf's kasteel Saiyans kunnen dit altijd worden als ze een staart hebben en in de volle maan kijken. In de Oozaru-vorm word een saiyan 5 keer sterker dan in zijn normale vorm. Gouden Oozaru In Dragon Ball GT veranderd Goku in Gouden Oozaru in de Baby-saga. Hij ziet eruit als een normale Oozaru, alleen dan met het uiterlijk van een Super Saiyan, wat inhoud dat hij een gouden vacht heeft. Dit is het 'voor'-stadium van Super Saiyan 4, het vermenigvuldigt zijn kracht met 500 keer. Super Saiyan 4 thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 4 Nadat Goku veranderde in een Gouden Oozaru was hij helemaal de weg kwijt. Toen Pan was aangekomen veranderde dit snel, hij zag Pan huilen en dat bracht in hem iets menselijk naar boven. Goku veranderde in een Super Saiyan 4. Ouderste Kai beweerde dat wanneer je de macht krijgt over een Gouden Oozaru dat je een Super Saiyan 4 wordt. Dit lukte Goku met de hulp van Pan. Dit niveau is heel anders dan de voorgaande niveaus en komt alleen in Dragon Ball GT voor. Het ziet er uit als een gewone saiyan, maar dan met een rode vacht, langer haar, maar nog steeds korter dan een Super Saiyan 3, een staart heb je als je een Super Saiyan 4 word en met rood omrande ogen. Het brengt zijn kracht naar 7000 keer hoger dan normaal. De enige die deze vorm echt op eigen kracht bereikt is Goku (dankzij Ouderste Kai). Vegeta krijgt zijn staart terug door de Blutz-Golf-machine en samen met Goku vormen zij Gogeta Super Saiyan 4. Deze 7 personages zien wij alleen in de anime, hoewel er door Ouderste Kai werd beweerd dat er eerder saiyans waren die een Super Saiyan 1 werden (Ouderste Kai was de enige die iets wist over de Gouden Oozaru en de Super Saiyan 4). Technieken *Kamehameha: De eerste ki-golf in de serie, hij heeft die geleerd van meester Roshi. Werd voor het eerst gebruikt om een auto te vernietigen. De Kamehameha wordt ook Goku's herkenbaarste techniek. Behalve de originele aanval, kan hij hem ook op verschillende varianten waaronder de Laatste Kamehameha en de Super Kamehameha. *Fantoom-ster: Deze aanval leert Goku van Meester Chin. Deze techniek gebruikt hij tegen Sky Dragon. *Spiritus-bom: De sterkste aanval van Goku. Hij heeft hem geleerd van koning Kai. *Urgente Transmissie: Het verplaatst hem naar elk persoon die hij maar wil (geleerd op planeet Yardreck). *Drakenvuist: Eén van Goku's sterkste aanvallen. Hij brengt al zijn kracht in een hand waardoor er een soort van draak rond zijn vuist ontstaat. Deze techniek werd gebruikt om Super 17 en Hirudegarn te doden. Een soortgelijke techniek is gebruikt om koning Piccolo te doden. *Zonneflits: Een techniek waarmee je de tegenstander verblindt door middel van de zon. De aanval werkt niet als de tegenstander een zonnebril draagt. *Schijf der Vernietiging: Een aanval die hij geleerd heeft van Krillin. *Kaioken: Een techniek die uitgevonden is door koning Kai. De gebruiker krijgt een rode gloed om zich heen en zijn kracht wordt tot maximaal 2 keer vergroot (20% per keer, super-kaioken 25% per keer) afhankelijk van het krachtniveau: hoeveel keren hij het kan gebruiken, hoe hoger of hoe minder hij het kan gebruiken. De techniek wordt veel gebruikt door Goku, die het gebruikte tegen Nappa, Vegeta, de Ginyu-eenheid, Frieza en meer tegenstanders. Nadat Goku kon transformeren in een Super Saiyan, had hij de Kaio-Ken niet meer nodig. Als Super Saiyan heeft hij het nog wel in de wereld van de doden gebruikt tegen Pikkon. Hij gebruikte de 'Super Kaioken' om een tegen-aanval te creëren, maar dit mislukte. Hij had het toch niet lang kunnen gebruiken aangezien de Kaio-Ken een hoop van een lichaam vergt. Met Super Saiyan-kracht zou dit te lang duren en Goku's lichaam uitgeput hebben. *Meteoor-combinatie is een techniek waarbij Goku heel erg snel rent en de vijand van alle kanten slaat en vervolgens gooit Goku deze op de grond om tenslotte de kamehameha-golf uit te voeren. Galerij ::Zie ook: Gallerij:Goku 11738-ssj goku super (1).jpg SSJ2 Goku by aznfanaticwarrior.png Son-goku-as-a-child-in-color.png Viral Heart Disease Goku.png GokuUltraSaiyan.png GokuFriezaGinyu.jpg GokuVsGinyu.jpg Goku24.jpg GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV01.png GohanGokuDefeatCell.png GokuVsRaditz.jpg GokuVsFrieza.jpg GokuKrillinRoshiGT.png GokuKrillinDood.png TienVsGoku.jpg KrillinandGoku.png GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png Goku en uub einde.png Gokuub.jpg GokuSuperSaiyanVsCell.png Categorie:Personages Categorie:Z-Krijgers Categorie:Saiyans Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages Categorie:DBS personages